


A Christmas Tree

by RoyalPhoenyx



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPhoenyx/pseuds/RoyalPhoenyx
Summary: In his attempt to understand Christmas and make Matteusz happy, Charlie buys a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Matteusz Andrzejewski/Charlie Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Setting is post series 1 and before Christmas Day 2016  
> Charlie, Matteusz and Quill are all struggling with the events of The Lost.   
> It is implied and intended that Charlie is dealing with grief and depression and fluctuating mental health.

_Charlie’s Bedroom - morning_

Matteusz turns his alarm off and turns to find Charlie’s side of the bed empty. 

‘Charlie?’ He calls out, beginning to worry.

‘I’m over here, I’m okay.’ Charlie answers as Matteusz sits up and spots Charlie at his desk. He relaxes then points outside. 

‘What are you doing? Is 6 in the morning.’ 

‘Trying to understand Christmas, I’m stuck on why you put a tree up.’ Charlie says, typing away in google. 

‘I do not actually know that, is just something we do. Back in Poland we would go pick one from a farm, my Babcia always want a real tree.’ Matteusz says as he gets out of bed. 

‘So you like a real tree over a fake one?’ Charlie asks, turning around. 

‘Just what I am used to. Why?’ 

‘Curious.’ 

Matteusz walks over to Charlie. 

‘Will you be okay if I go to school today?’

‘I think so, I actually feel okay today.’ Charlie says, looking up at Matteusz. 

‘Are you sure? What if something happens?’

‘It almost sounds like you don’t want to go to school.’ Charlie comments, making Matteusz laugh. 

‘Is more I should go than want to go. Although the lack of Miss Quill is good. Now, answer the question.’ 

‘I will text or call you if something happens, I promise.’ Charlie looks down. ‘Sorry we agreed no more promises.’ 

Matteusz lifts Charlie’s face back up and looks into his eyes. 

‘Do not apologise, I will keep my phone on, do not get me in trouble unless you need to.’ He kisses Charlie on the forehead before getting ready for school. 

_Living Room - midday_

Charlie is dragging a large tree into the room. He places it carefully in the middle of the room where he has made a space for it, then he goes to get the box of decorations he bought. He comes back in and places the box next to the tree and steps back.

‘Right, Christmas tree, easy. How do I do this?’ He mutters, grabbing his phone and looking up how to decorate a Christmas tree. He begins to read some instructions when Quill walks in.

‘What is that?’ She demands. 

‘A Christmas tree.’ Charlie answers, watching Quill surveying the tree for signs of hostility. 

‘Why is it inside my house?’ 

‘It’s for Matteusz.’ Charlie says quickly, stepping in front of Quill. She turns and walks into the kitchen. 

‘Then take it upstairs to your room.’ 

‘But it goes in the communal living space.’

‘And what are those hideous things for?’ She gestures to the box of decorations over the counter. 

‘They go on the tree.’ 

‘You know what, I don’t have the energy to do this and I can feel a headache coming. Just keep the noise down and clean up any mess that you or that tree makes. And if anything starts singing a Christmas song I will smash it.’ She says, glaring at both Charlie and the tree as she returns to her room with a glass of water.

_Living Room - After school_

Charlie places a gold bauble on the tree and steps back.

‘I’m back.’ Matteusz calls as he enters the house.

‘In here.’ Charlie answers from inside the room. Matteusz turns the corner and sees Charlie adjusting the bauble he just put up on the neatly decorated tree.

‘What is all this?’

‘A Christmas tree, you kept talking about Christmas yesterday so I got one. I hope it’s okay, I think I got-’ Charlie’s rambling is cut off by Matteusz kissing him. After a moment Charlie relaxes into the kiss until Matteusz pulls away.

‘Is perfect, thank you. You did not need to do this.’ Matteusz smiles. 

‘Well this is what normal people do right?’ Charlie asks anxiously. 

‘Yes, well the ones that celebrate Christmas do.’ Matteusz reassures his boyfriend. ‘It is lovely, what does Quill think?’

‘She wasn’t very happy, but said we can keep it if I don’t make a mess of it.’ Charlie says, watching Matteusz walk around the tree. 

‘Which you have not, but we will have to get a fabric thing to go around the bottom to help catch the needles as they fall.’ Matteusz concludes, standing next to Charlie.

‘Needles?’ Charlie asks, getting anxious and confused. 

‘These, they slowly fall off so we have to pick them up.’ Matteusz says, pointing to the green needles on the tree. 

‘I thought those were leaves.’ 

‘Needles are basically leaves, just different shapes so different names.’ Matteusz says, grabbing Charlie’s hand and holding it to help relax him. 

‘So I got the rest of it right?’ He checks, not noticing how much he was squeezing Matteusz’s hand. 

‘Yes, it just needs a star or an angel on top.’ Matteusz says, Charlie lets go of him and goes to the box and looks around. 

‘I think I forgot to get one. I messed up.’ Charlie exclaims, he slumps onto the armchair.

‘Hey, look at me, it’s okay, we can go get one, then put it on top together.’ Matteusz says, holding Charlie’s hands. ‘Do you want to go to the shops?’ Charlie nods and stands back up. Together they grab their wallets and phones and walk to the door. 

‘IF YOU ARE GOING OUT BUY ME SOME CHOCOLATE! THE GOOD STUFF!’ Quill yells as they go out the front door. 

Just over an hour later the boys return, with a tree skirt, tree topper and chocolate.

‘I will take this to her.’ Matteusz says, taking the chocolate out of the bag and allowing Charlie to take the rest. 

Charlie pulls out the tree skirt and stares at it, unsure if the plastic is meant to be on it or not. After a minute Matteusz comes back and starts laughing.

‘What?’ Charlie asks. 

‘Take it out of the plastic, then I will set it up.’

Matteusz sets the tree skirt up and moves the tree to the side of the room so the TV can still be seen. 

‘So just the star now?’

‘Yes, together.’ Matteusz says, together they pick up the star, place it on top of the tree and step back. ‘Beautiful.’

Charlie turns to Matteusz and asks.

‘So you like your surprise then?’ Matteusz takes his hand again. 

‘Of course I do, much better than your surprise meals.’

‘You said my last one was good.’ Charlie exclaims, his face falling. 

‘Still good but not as good as this. Also this lasts longer.’ Matteusz says quickly, Charlie cheers up again. 

‘I wouldn’t say that just yet, Quill still hasn’t seen it decorated, she might throw it out.’

‘That is why I bought the extra good chocolate.’ Matteusz says, they both laugh. 

‘That was exhausting.’ Charlie whispers, exhaustion waving over him after the day.

‘Sit down, relax, I’ll make dinner then we can snuggle and watch tv or a movie.’ Matteusz says, leading Charlie to sit down. 

‘I would like that.’

_Much later that night_

‘Charlie? Charlie are you awake?’ Matteusz whispers, all he hears is Charlie’s deep breaths as he sleeps, peacefully for the first time in a long time. 

Matteusz goes downstairs to the kitchen where he meets Quill. 

‘So you like your tree then?’ She asks, lifting her drink to her lips. 

‘Yes, thank you for letting us keep it.’ Matteusz says, looking at his surprise again.

‘It goes away after this “Christmas” right?’ 

‘Yes, after Christmas Day I will pack away and dispose of the tree.’ Matteusz says, opening the fridge. He pulls out the milk and pours himself a glass. The two sit in silence as they drink their beverages. 

‘Am I expected to give you two presents?’ Quill inquires. 

‘Only if you want to. I do not expect any this year. Being able to live here and having Charlie alive is enough.’ Matteusz answers, finishing his drink and cleaning up. As he turns to go back upstairs Quill speaks.

‘Matteusz, you know he still loves you? Even when he cannot feel or express it?’

‘Yes I do, I feel it in my heart.’ Matteusz answers before going upstairs. He sneaks back into bed and hugs Charlie. 

‘I love you Charlie Smith.’


End file.
